guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maps
Category: Guides When you're lost out in the middle of nowhere, nothing beats a good map and some prodigious use of the M and U keys. Listed below are links to the best maps we can find. Core Map Locations (shared by multiple campaigns) Realms of the Gods These areas are not shown on any continental map because they exist in the Mists. * Fissure of Woe by guildwars.incgamers.com 215KB * Underworld by guildwars.incgamers.com 219KB Prophecies Campaign Maps Pre-Searing Maps * Interactive Map by The Guild Hall * Coloured Map by GameAmp 274KB * A detailed version of the Catacombs by J.Kougar * Map of Pre-Searing Ascalon by Skaare of Aiur 368KB Relase notes Tyria Map Post-Searing *Tyria by Matt Dragontamer (complete 100% / Post Arena Closing) * Standard Map by Guild Wars incgamers 2.6MB * Map of Tyria: Prophecies and GWEN campaigns by Skaare of Aiur 6.20MB Relase notes * 100% map for Grandmaster Cartography title by Gem 4.5MB * +100% Tyria map (with all arenas) 5.29MB by TC fish * 100% Tyria map after 7/17/07 map update by Killu Killaya 279.48KB *Full-scale 100% clean GMC (post-EotN map update) by Dr Ishmael 6.19MB(missing many spots, but still 100%) Regions * Ascalon 441KB * Northern Shiverpeaks 477KB * Kryta 508KB * Maguuma Jungle 427KB * Crystal Desert 312KB * Southern Shiverpeaks 517KB Note: This map does not include content added in the Sorrow's Furnace update in fall 2005. * Ring of Fire Island Chain 139KB Collector locations * Collectors by region gallery at GameAmp Beneath Tyria These areas are not shown on any continental map because they are subterranean. * A detailed version of the Catacombs by J.Kougar * Sorrow's Furnace by Guild Wars @ IncGamers.com 205KB Factions Campaign Maps *Cantha by Matt Dragontamer (complete 100%) *Factions Map 2.8MB by Juhgis *Cantha Map including region/outpost names 4.48MB by Skaare of Aiur - Release notes * +100% Cantha map (Shing Jea Arena included) 3.06MB by TC fish *Shing Jea Bosses locations by Nafergo Alliance Battle Maps * Alliance Battle Maps (all 5 areas in one pic) 1.43MB by TC fish Nightfall Campaign Maps *Elona with elite skills 4.8MB by Elminster (complete map with currently known elite skills) - Out of date map: Hahan, Faithful Protector in Garden of Seborhin now has Word of Healing instead of Martyr. Jerneh Nightbringer can no longer be found in Marga Coast *Elona by Matt Dragontamer (complete 100%) *Elona 3.1MB (100.7%, for GMC) by Silent Vex *Elona 3.7MB (complete map) by Guild Wars Vault *Elona Map including region/outpost names (99%) 3.95MB by Skaare of Aiur - Release notes * Complete GwVault map with green & boss locations 6MB by - Didis / Lowland lions *Elonian Continental Map 3.15MB by Dr Ishmael (full-size, seamless, clean, 100% GMC) * +100% Elona map (Sunspear Arena not included) 2.83MB by TC fish * Elona Treasure map 2.71MB by Norrie Realm of Torment * Realm of Torment map overview * Gates of Torment 112KB by Graywing * Realm of Torment with portals to explorable areas 140KB by Bikini * The Shadow Nexus 49KB by Graywing * Nightfallen Jahai 91KB by Graywing * Domain of Pain 106KB by Graywing * Domain of Fear 108KB by Graywing * Domain of Fear with blessings 142KB by Bikini (map legend) * Domain of Secrets 97KB by Graywing * Domain of Secrets with blessings 135KB by Bikini (map legend) * Depths of Madness 142KB by Graywing * Depths of Madness with blessings 177KB by Bikini (map legend) * Abaddon's Gate / Throne of Secrets 108KB by Graywing * Domain of Anguish 165KB by Graywing Regions * Istan 618KB by Guild Wars Vault * Kourna 1001KB by Guild Wars Vault * Vabbi 1MB by Guild Wars Vault * The Desolation 748KB by Guild Wars Vault Eye of the North Maps * GWEN Map (Eye of the North) 11.0MB by TC fish * Map of Tyria: Prophecies and GWEN campaigns by Skaare of Aiur 6.20MB Relase notes